The present invention relates to a slider controller, particularly to a slider controller for a disk player having a tilting mechanism.
In a conventional player for an information record disk such as a video disk or a digital audio disk, a slider, which supports a pickup for reading recorded information from the disk and is movable in the radial direction of the disk, is linearly moved by a rotary motor whose rotation is converted into the linear motion through a means such as a combination of gears and a rack in a speed-reducing manner. Since the responding property of the rotary motor is limited, the speed of a search in which the pickup is rapidly moved to search for a desired recording track is limited. However, there has been a strong desire to increase the speed of the search. It is conceivable to use a linear motor which is highly responsive, instead of the rotary motor, to move the slider directly.
In a video disk player as noted above, a tilting mechanism for adjusting the inclination of an optical pickup (so that the optical axis of an information reading light beam emitted from the pickup is made perpendicular to the information recording surface of a video disk) is provided in order to prevent cross-talk between mutually adjacent tracks. In the tilting mechanism, a guide shaft by which a slider is movably supported is disposed so that the guide shaft can be tilted to adjust the inclination of the pickup. If a linear motor, which is used as a driver for moving the slider, is tilted together with the guide shaft, a problem arises in that the load on a tilting driver is increased because the weight of the magnetic circuit section of the linear motor is large.